Where we left off
by Lava Blaze
Summary: Ash is getting closer and closer to wrapping up his adventures in Kalos and moving onto the next region to continue his adventure. However a certain friend of his has other plans and wishes to stay with him forever... An Amourshipping story that contains my Ideas for the potential ending of X and Y series with my own twists!
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Clemont breathed a breath of fresh air as they rose from their tents and let out a chorus of yawns. Almost in sync, they exclaimed on what a beautiful day it was and were greeted by a flock of fletchling flying overhead, chirping happily in the expanse of sky above them. Clemont was the first to speak up in the group as he began preparing breakfast. "It's a nice morning, isn't it?" he asked, trying to provoke some conversation between them.

"I thought I wasn't the only one!" Ash said, followed by his Pikachu chiming in on his shoulder. The two looked over their shoulders to see Bonnie sulking by a rock, her head buried in her hands as some audible sniffling was heard from her. "Hey, what's with Bonnie?" Ash asked, looking back to Clemont for a response.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been like this all morning by the looks of it." Clemont said, staring in her direction and not paying attention to the stove and the food that had just ignited. He let out a surprised yelp when he noticed the food was on fire, "Uh, Ash!?" he asked urgently, trying to get assistance.

I'm gonna go talk to her." he said quietly, not bothering to look back at Clemont as he made his way over the his little sister, he knelt down in front of her as he approached her and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to look at Bonnie on his level. "Hey, Bonnie?" Ash asked slowly, Bonnie raised her head to look up at him with her misty eyes. What's wrong?" he asked, Bonnie quickly turned away from him.

"I-i-it's none of your business!" she said quickly and quietly, noticeably dedenne was crying as well.

"Bonnie, you're like a little sister to me, you don't have to be scared to tell me things." Ash said, trying to get her to open up to him.

"NO!" She yelled as Ash tried to help her. She punched him in the chest as she turned and ran away from him. Clemont was too occupied with the fiery pancakes to notice them run off.

"Bonnie, I'm trying to help you, not hurt you!" Ash called to her as she disappeared into the forest nearby. "Come back!" Ash chased her into the forest and quickly her in the shrubs and trees of the forest. "Come back, I can help you, just stop running away from me!" He managed to quickly notice the white part of Bonnie's dress through the various obstructions and quickly ran after her.

He then entered a clearing where he saw Bonnie sitting down, surrounded by wild venipede looking extremely aggressive. Ash heard a small scream come from her as the venipede came closer and closer to her, a purple aura growing around most of them.

"Pikachu! Eletro Ball!" Ash called to his partner who responded by firing a large ball of compressed electricity towards the hostile Pokemon. The venipede just batted away the electro ball casually and one of them moved in for a poison jab on Pikachu. "This is no good..." Ash thought out loud, suddenly an idea hit him.

Alright, Fletchlinder lets go!" he called as his Fletchinder was released from it's pokeball. "Use flame charge!" he called as Fletchinder soared down towards the venipede and covered itself in scorching, orange flames.

Fletchinder hit hard onto two of the eight or so venipede and sent them flying a few feet. Fletchinder then did the unexpected, it began to fly higher which it shouldn't have been doing if it was flame charging and then began glowing red and finally let loose a huge burst of orange flames,

It blasted back all of the venipede around Bonnie and, surprisingly, not leaving her with a massive burn mark. "Fletchinder, did you learn overheat all by yourself?" Ash asked, amazed at his Pokemon. Fletchinder responded with a nod as it landed on Ash's other shoulder. "That's incredible!" he responded, quickly running to Bonnie who was still on the ground in shock

She noticed this and she quickly ran towards him and hugged him, still in shock from what had just transpired. "It's ok Bonnie, you're safe now." Ash reassured her. Helping her back to their campsite and sitting back down with her.

"So Bonnie, can you please tell me what's wrong now?" Ash asked, Pikachu hopping back onto his shoulder.

I-i-i-it's S-s-Serena!" she cried, burying her face into Ash's shoulders. "S-s-she's been so sad!" she kept crying.

"There there." Ash said, trying to calm her. "So it's something with Serena is it?" Ash asked her quizzically and calmly.

"Yes!" she kept crying, her face flooding with tears.

"Do you want me to go see if I could help her?" Ash asked Bonnie, She stopped crying briefly and looked at Ash happily.

"Really? You would do that?" Bonnie asked, still sniffling sadly.

"Well, of course I would!" Ash responded as though it was a stupid question. "One, Serena is a good friend of mine and two, she's like your big sister, isn't she?" Ash  
>asked her, Bonnie's face lighting up with ecstasy.<p>

"Thank you so much Ash!" she said, hugging him even tighter than before. Ash finally stood back up and looked back at Clemont.

"Clemont can yo-" Ash stopped himself as he saw him, his face and hair covered in black soot. "Uh, Clemont why are you covered in soot?"

"Ash, don't worry about me..." Clemont said, still in a daze after being burnt multiple times. Being Clemont, he then tripped over his shoes in his daze and fell hard onto the ground below him. He got back up slowly moments later and adjusted his glasses, causing them to flash white across the lenses. "You should instead go and help Serena!"

"Right on Clemont!" Ash responded. "I promise I'll help her Bonnie!" Ash called before running off the the girls' tent. "Wonder what's bugging Serena? It must be something big if it gets to Bonnie." Ash thought out loud to himself.

He sat down just outside Serena and Bonnie's tent and thought to himself before eventually deciding to stop stalling. "Sorry buddy." Ash looked up at Pikachu and set it down on the ground. "I'm gonna need some privacy for this." He told his starter Pokemon as he entered the tent. ****


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena?" Ash asked softly as he looked around the relatively neat tent, compared to the tent that Clemont and him shared, it was incredibly organized and clutter free. He glanced down at the sleeping bags that his two female companions slept in. Surely enough, it was easy to see Serena laying there. Ash took a moment to take in how she looked, she looked so peaceful and happy, contrary to Bonnie's description. Just laying next to her was her partner, fennekin, which also looked content wrapped in it's trainer's arms.

Ash knelt down next to her to see if she would wake up or not, although it was easy to tell she was still sound asleep. As he went closer to her, he managed to hear some very quiet, contentful sighs, likely in some sort of dreamy state. Ash quietly moved himself into a position where he could sit next to her, although he eventually moved into a laying down position next to her.

Serena then subconsciously rolled onto her side and getting a lot closer to Ash than she had possibly intended , she also quietly giggled cutely in her sleep. Ash barely responded to this, glancing back at her and leaning back more into the material below him. "Ash..." he heard Serena say his name in a dreamily content manner and heard another happy sigh from her.

"Serena?" Ash instinctively asked back to her and he noticed that she was opening her eyes very slowly...

"ASH!?" Serena yelped, startled and confused. Ash also noticed a shade of crimson flood her face as she realized that he was only a few inches away from her. "Ever heard of a lady's privacy!?" She yelled at him as she sat up and shuffled away from him, fennnekin getting ready to fire an ember at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Ash quickly said in his defense, raising his hands slowly as well as sitting up to signal he meant no harm. Serena shot him an angry look and quickly looked away from him as she crossed her arms. "Serena, I wasn't trying to scare you." Ash told her, she shot a 'sure you weren't' type of look. "I'm here to help you..." Serena quickly opened her eyes and looked back at him in a weird way.

"Alright, what do I need help with then?" Serena asked in a sassy tone.

"Bonnie said something about that you had been really sad lately when me and Clemont aren't around." Ash brought up the reason in a sympathetic manner. Serena gasped slightly when Ash openly told her the answer to her question. She stared back at Ash in a sad way and slowly shuffled back over toward him. after she was sitting directly to the right of him, fennekin ran up to her and curled up in her lap.

Serena clearly was trying to find some words to explain herself, but she just couldn't. All she could feel was an overwhelming sadness quickly overcoming her, her face quickly flooded with tears as she began to cry. Ash just stared at her in surprise how quckly things escalated with her, after a few minutes he could still only think of a couple words to say. "Hey, please don't cry Serena." Ash said, gently placing an arm around her and pulling her towards him ever so slightly. This seemed to calm her, as when he did this, she became noticeably calmer and a slight bit happier.

"Thanks Ash..." she said quietly, through her sniffles. She subtly moved her head closer to him and placed one of her arms around him.

"Don't mention it Serena." Ash responded to her quietly. The pair stayed like this for another five or so minutes before Ash turned to face Serena again.

"Hey Serena?" he asked, getting her attention. "Mind telling me what's bugging you and making you so sad?" Serena's expression instantly changed from happy to depressed and fearful. Her eyes became watery again and looked at Ash sadly.

"Ash..." She began talking, but cut herself off as she began talking. Before Ash had a clue what was happening, Serena swiftly leaped on to him and hugged him as hard as she could, burying her face into his chest. "Please don't go!" she screamed, her voice muffled because of their embrace.

"Serena, I'll always be here." Ash tried reassuring her, returning her hug.

"No you won't!" She yelled back at him. "You're leaving tomorrow!" Ash now had an idea of what she meant by him not leaving.

"Oh yeah, that..." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Serena, I'll be completely honest. I don't want to leave you either." Serena looked up at him, still holding him in her arms and looked at him in a confused way. "I never want to leave any of my friends on my travels. Even though I miss them a lot, at least I know that they're thinking of me as well." Serena looked back down, her special moment being ruined by Ash's obliviousness.

"But Ash, we were so close..." she said, trailing off as she spoke. "We've been friends since we were seven." She brought up the Pokemon summer camp incident, which made Ash's past flash before him as she spoke. "I just miss you so much more because it still feels like we'd just met each other again..."

"I know that feel Serena..." Ash started speaking, referring to all of his previous female companions. "Like I said earlier, I always have to leave my friends. When I meet them again though, I get that exact same feeling." Ash suddenly had a flash of a idea fly through his mind. "Hey! I just had an idea!" Ash exclaimed.

"What?" Serena asked, still deep in thoughts of their past and their 'friendship'.

"We met in Pallet Town didn't we?" Ash asked her, Serena just nodded her head in reply. "I have to go back to Pallet town soon to get all my things. If you'd like, you're welcome to come back with me on the flight." Serena's face lit up like a candle as Ash spoke.

"You'd do that for me?" Serena asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, we are good friends, are we not?" Ash responded, getting to his feet and helping her back up. Serena quickly took his hand as he pulled her into an unnoticed embrace. Serena had a quick flashback to when they first met, and how this exact moment had happened when they were little, causing her to hug him back and to sigh happily.

"I love you Ash..." she said under her breath.

"Huh? What was that?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing!" Serena responded, noticeably flustered as she said it. "Just saying that you're a very good friend for letting me join you!" she finished, winking at him and  
>pulling away from their hug.<p>

"Really, it's nothing!" Ash said, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's go join the other for some breakfast!" Ash said, taking her hand and walking with her out of the tent...


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Serena slowly walked over to the small table the Clemont and Bonnie had put up. Bonnie looked over at her with a confused expression on her face, Serena gave her a 'what is it?' look and Bonnie responded by pointing at her hair. At that moment however, Serena was too happy to care about her hair. She lazily ran her hand through her hair to find some strands sticking out, and she lazily tried to flatten them, Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Morning Serena." Clemont said, just at that moment looking up from his cooking to see her.

"Morning Clemont, Bonnie." Serena greeted the two. "What's for breakfast?"

"Uhh." Clemont scratched the back of his neck as he remembered the burnt pancakes. "Pancakes?" he said slowly, Serena noticing the many burns present on each pancake. She just sighed.

"Y'know Clemont, you don't have to use inventions for everything..." Ash said jokingly, scratching his neck with his spare hand, his other hand still intertwined with Serena's.  
>Bonnie quickly picked up on this.<p>

"What're you two doing with your hands?" she asked, giggling slightly. Serena blushed as soon as the words came out Bonnie's mouth. Serena quickly pulled her hand away from Ash's. Ash noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing!" Serena said quickly, giggling nervously. "Can we have breakfast now?" she asked, changing the subject as soon as possible. Bonnie subtly nodded to herself, Serena noticed this and scowled at her.

The four friends sat down to eat the food that Clemont had prepared, but not long after beginning, Bonnie sparked a conversation about Ash and Serena. "I GET IT NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, Ash and Serena looked over at her, confused. "Serena wants to take care of Ash!" she announced, smiling widely. Ash was left speechless and Serena's cheeks were flushed a bright crimson.

"Bonnie, me and Ash are just good friends!" Serena told her nervously, yet angrily. Bonnie just responded by laughing some more.

"Serena's right Bonnie." Ash intervened, Bonnie glanced at him. "Me and her are just childhood friends, and good friends at that." Ash finished, only to be ignored by a chanting Bonnie.

"Ash and Serena, sitting in a tree! N- Mmph!" she was cutoff as Clemont placed a finger of his Aipom arm over her mouth. Clemont picked her up with arm with the two remaining fingers and pulled her back to him. "Hey! Lemme go!" she said, muffled by the Aipom arm.

"Bonnie, it's fine when you do that to me, but when you do that to others it's just rude." he said, staring at her sharply. "Me and you need to have a serious talk." he said, walking back to his tent.

Those words Ash had said... "Just friends..." "Just friends..." "Just friends..." Those words kept repeating in her head, driving her crazy. All of a sudden she felt very sad.

"Thanks Ash..." she trailed off, looking down and kick up some dust with her feet sadly.

"Hey, Serena?" Ash asked. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh, no nothing!" she said, faking a smile and trying not to look sad. Ash now had a look of confusion on his face.

"If you say so..." Ash said, still confused. "I can't believe Bonnie would think of us that way." he continued, looking over at the tent.

"Yeah..." Serena paused and sighed deeply. "I know right?" She put her fake smile back on. "Although personally I don't have a problem with us being anything more Ash"  
>She hinted to Ash, blushing slightly.<p>

"Huh?" Ash asked back. "What do you mean?" He finished, confused. Serena let out a load groan and kept looking at the floor.

"UGH! Never mind!" She said, an annoyed tone was present in her voice. "I just realized I forgot to brush Fennekin!" Serena lied. "Gotta go!" she waved to Ash as he went to sit down on a rock.

"So, the twerpette has love on the brain does she?" Jessie of Team Rocket said quietly as she stared through her binoculars. "What an interesting development."

"Jess, it was kinda obvious..." James spoke to his comrade flatly.

"QUIET YOU!" Jessie said loudly. "You must have an eye for romance or something because it wasn't that obvious!"

"Can you two quit blabbering and keep watching?" Meowth interrupted their bickering and brought them back to reality.

"What is there to watch?" James asked. "All I see is the twerp sitting on a rock and few burnt pancakes."

"Gimme those!" Meowth said, slashing James' face with his claws and pinching the binoculars. "For once, he's right."

"So now what genius?" Jessie asked Meowth, who was already thinking of a plan to steal Pikachu. Meowth was at this for a good few minutes until he opened his eyes.

"I've got an idea, but we need more information. Continue to observe them until further notice..."

Bonnie returned with Clemont a few minutes later, a sorry look on her young face. "Ash and Serena, I'm sorry what I said about you two." She apologized, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't worry Bonnie, it wasn't that bad." Ash responded. "It's not like we're getting married or anything, right?"

Serena overheard their conversation and felt a wave of depression wash over her, she was so caught up in her mind that she didn't noticed that she was brushing Fennekin incorrectly. Fennekin growled loudly at her, its mouth lighting up as it began to charge an ember. "I'm sorry Fennekin, I just can't concentrate at the moment." Fennekin scowled at her as a response. "Why did it have to be me?" She asked herself, sighing loudly. Fennekin crawled out from under Serena's brush and went up to nuzzle her. "Aaw." Serena sighed happily. "You're so cute when you do that Fennekin."

"Serena?" Ash called to her. "We're starting our trek back to Lumiose city!"

"I'll be right out!" she called back. "Sorry Fennekin, I'll have to continue grooming you later!" she said to herself, bringing out Fennekin's pokeball and recalling it.


End file.
